dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ Talk Page Start Congratulations! Five thousand and going strong! Alex Jiskran 07:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Josie I just read through your Owl again and I see the confusion. It wasn't that she couldn't tell Alrick in the common room (they do share that), it's that Josie can't be in the Hufflepuff Male Dorm to meet William. --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Dueling Club For questions about the dueling club, I refer you to Peis. She's the one in charge of it, and running it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I am planning on starting the dueling club for all years by the end of this week, beginning of next. I was hoping to have classes get settled in before I began. If you want you can check out the first draft of the page on My Sandbox. --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Jaeslya Knight... Is not related to Jade and Eric. They just happen to have the same last name. Hey youshouldpostwithAlrickonMorgansApartment. Long word is long. I'm at my aunts and I don't have service in the area, just wifi, and we're going out so I won't be able to get on the interwebs for a bit but I'll post as soon as I can. Wub chu. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet Article Here's the documentation of the first event, Anlobe Scouting Base and Cult of the Forgotten Attack Front. Main contributors from the Anlobe were Samira Lamem (Lissyboo), Aziza Kabil (Mel), Sekhet Hagar (Rvt) and Bakari Emam (Zan). Main contributors for the Cult were Michael Hasely (Zan), Camilla Rasanen (WG), Tabitha Rigges (Mel), Captain James Cook (Madeye) and Christopher Flame (Echo). Hopefully you can interview one of them :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Original post You should look at the page history and see what Lacey replied to before Madeye changed the post, Colin, before Harrison criticises Lacey again. Alex Jiskran 08:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) My apologies You're absolutely right, Colin - I overreacted and you couldn't possibly have known what happened with the posts. I'll look at it soon and post for Lacey. Sorry I dropped off Chat with no warning - Internet connection problems. :P Alex Jiskran 15:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Raven for Caractarus Borgin Things Couple things: First comics, and am very knowledgeable about a number of characters and all sorts of things. I would be very interested in helping on your wiki....if I had the time. Unfortunately right now I don't even get to edit this wiki as much as I would like, and when it comes to wikia it is my top priority. Sorry. Secondly, about Colin's transformation. I'm ok with it happening, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to wait a week as I'll be gone next week and would like to be around. Finally about Alrick, if you want to drop him from Hogwarts that's fine...but I think you should go talk to Kinsel and explain. As an adult he can't force you to stay, but you being Head Boy and all, I would think you would at least make some sort of formal request to leave etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Muggle Studies Apology Ah...sorry, man. I'll remember that next time...I just reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to crash the car. loyalty is everything (talk) 14:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Joshua & Jenna Well, Jenna being the badass she is has just said they're married. Max Max is a girl, Collin. I swear. Check her charpage. Please. (I beg you, man!!) loyalty is everything (talk) 21:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)